Forgotten What I Started Fighting For
by Jaych
Summary: What if all of Sei's flirting was just an outlet for the deeper feelings she held for Yumi? And what if Sei just stopped caring about proper and went after her girl? A Sei/Yumi fic about letting your feelings go. CH 4 up.
1. Look In Her Eyes

Jaych

Forgotten What I Started Fighting For

1 (Look in Her Eyes)

All Disclaimers: This fic will make sparing, if any, use of honorifics. It is also a Maria-sama ga Miteru fic, based on materials I do not own. I am reiterating the M rating as femslash lies inside. This is a Sei/Yumi fic.

Rei closed the door softly behind her, leaving the last two girls to clean and lock up. After watching the door shut, Sei turned to Yumi, observing the younger girl's motions. Sei enjoyed being alone with the other girl, able to indulge her more private, sensitive desires. Yumi was her favorite subject for people watching. Why waste time looking at everyone around you, when the person in front of you is so interesting, so adorable?

Sei's thoughts and gaze were interrupted by the door opening to reveal Sachiko Ogasawara. The girl was beautiful as always in that cold way of hers and she quickly walked to Yumi. Sei tried to eavesdrop, curiosity pecking at her, but couldn't hear over Yumi's running water. She did pick up the most obvious reason for the meeting during Sachiko's exams when the girls exchanged a book. Afterwards Sachiko quickly excused herself, and Sei got another opportunity to watch Yumi. The girl's rounded face was wearing a smile but her brow was creased and her eyes were downcast. Sei recognized the look from every time Sachiko left her _petite seoure_ and when the door closed this time, the older girl felt something snap inside her.

"Yumi," the blonde called out, in her usual lilted tone, "why the long face?" Sei stood up, moving closer to the younger girl, "I mean I'm right here and," the older girl paused, becoming more serious "I see the way you look at her."

Yumi blushed and quickly whirled around, "I-I don't look at Sachiko like anything, Sei. She's my _seour_ and," the girl trailed off. She felt Sei move behind her before she could plunge her hands into the almost scalding dish water. The taller girl had always moved with a cat-like grace to match her unique charms, charms she was now using against Yumi. Knowing this, the brunette still couldn't suppress a shiver, or keep her own body from moving back against Sei's when long arms wrapped around her body.

"You look at her the same way you look at me when we're alone. Yumi, Sachiko, she doesn't see what I see in you," Sei said, pulling the younger girl's face closer to her own. In the embrace she could feel Yumi's quick hot breath against her neck and she suppressed a moan at the feel of how close the other girl was. She had to finish. She would win this time. "She doesn't want to for whatever blind, foolish reason, but I look back at you and see every possibility, every desire. I want to be with you," Sei finished, closing the short distance between their mouths.


	2. Mounting Tension

Jaych

Forgotten 2 Mounting Tension

Disclaimers are in the first chapter, however I will reiterate the M rating as it really comes to play in this chapter. Yes there will be a story too, geez. . . . .

When she felt the older girl's mouth gently press against her own, open and hot, Yumi felt all the nervous tension in her body drop to her legs. She felt weak, swept away by this feeling she couldn't name but that her body had been craving. The sudden shaking made her knees buckle and Yumi fell into Sei, pressing harder against her mouth, gaining entrance, and trying to enjoy every second of what was happening.

Sei could not control her own moans when Yumi took charge, sloppy kisses getting neater, more precise, and attacking her own will power to slow down. The girl she was holding tightly against her weighed nothing but was using all her strength to keep the blonde's mouth where she wanted it and Sei had no objections. She felt Yumi slow her kisses, lips moving languidly, until she felt a new, hot feeling on her neck and shoulders. Sei felt she had been more than patient, letting Yumi become another's _seoure_, slowly flirting, building tension, and feeling the girl out. Now was her time.

The taller, wolfish girl decided Yumi's chance to explore would come again later as now she wanted to taste the other girl from head to toe. Sei took a cue from Yumi, using her strength advantage to push the girl up and against the hall door where she nibbled at her neck. Rosa Gigantea then moved her hands over the girl's body while the younger held on, pressing a knee to Sei in a way she thought she would have had to teach.

Yumi tasted sweet, and the blonde girl could feel the blood rushing through Yumi when she reached her pulse point. More than anything she wanted to bite down, claim the other girl like an animal and hear Yumi scream her name in the tide of pain and pleasure. She bit once again, harder than she had been, and felt Yumi grab her tightly, before moaning, trying to share the pleasure as a kiss with her partner but Sei held her down, licking the small red spot. When Yumi shivered at the feeling of Sei's seemingly cool tongue on the hot bite, the older girl gave in, biting Yumi's pulse point and plunging a finger inside her.

Yumi felt all of the tension, enjoyment and pain mount in one moment when she suddenly felt the other girl inside her. Her whole body shook and she could not keep her eyes open as she let out loud moan and collapsed against Sei. When she opened her eyes she saw the older girl, the one who had always been there in her times of vulnerability and confusion, smiling down at her. Sweat slicked darker blonde bangs against Sei's forehead and Yumi thought she was not just wild, not just pretty, but beautiful, with heavy lidded eyes sparkling down at her darkening room.

As Sei drank in the moment of the girl against her, remembered feeling Yumi clenched around her finger, she thought nothing could go wrong now that Yumi, who had always been her kindred spirit, was finally hers. Sei let out a contented sigh, slumping against the door, bringing herself face to face with Yumi, who still looked a bit dazed, but comfortable. The bright red mark on her neck looked a little worse than Sei had meant, and she bent down to lick it. As she moved her weight off the door to lick the sweat and light blood from Yumi, the senior heard a familiar voice yell, "Finally! Got it!" before the energetic Yoshino burst through the oddly stubborn door of the Yamayurikai meeting room.


	3. Tact

Jaych

Forgotten 3

Tact

Disclaimers in previous chapters, enjoy. Oh wait, I'm a Rei/Yoshino fan too.

Yumi had heard the door rattling and thought it was their weight. Then she had heard muffled voices and blamed it on her own labored breathing. Then Yoshino charged through the door and Yumi felt herself fall back into the table, flailing wildly with her arms, only to catch the table cloth before hitting the floor next to everything that was on the table.

"Ow," Yoshino heard the whine coming from the floor but was caught in Sei's gaze. Clearly the older girl had been taking lessons from Youko and Sachiko because when her eyes locked with Yoshino's violet, the first year student knew she should have just left her scarf. Rei had made it for her. Rei, who would be standing at the gate wondering where her cousin had gone.

Without ever breaking her line of sight with Yoshino or the door, Sei reached down to help Yumi up. Her face never became tender, but Yoshino was familiar with a possessive glare and gesture. She had practically perfected it, just like Yumi had perfected the art of breaking serious moments without a clue as to whatever could be happening. Yumi would be getting a phone call much later, but for now Yoshino was still pinned in place by the tall blonde's eyes.

"Ow, thanks, Sei," Yumi mumbled, attempting to untangle herself from the table cloth. "And, Yoshino," the brunette continued, seemingly oblivious to her current state of disarray, "I'm glad to see you so, energetic, huh? Just stop practicing your, uh, new moves on doors I guess."

Yoshino snapped her attention away from Rosa Gigantea and took the opportunity to help her classmate replace the table settings. Yumi would tug her skirt here, or adjust her collar there, in quick efforts of restoring the peaceful, calm, and certainly not lascivious appearance all girls of the Lillian academy were expected to present. The slight girl, however, recognized the flush Yumi couldn't cover with her collar, the sweat dampening her bangs and the sounds coming from the meeting room suddenly made sense. She would have to leave now. Where was her cell phone? Where was Rei, damnit?

Yoshino lightly slapped at Yumi's hands, now constantly fluttering over her uniform. "Yumi, stop it you look fine, and so does the table. Hey there's my scarf," the girl whirled around and violet eyes found Sei with her back to the door, an amused grin replacing the earlier look she had never seen on the usually care free face. "In…your hands! Thanks! I had better get going," and Yoshino played her only trump, "Rei's waiting for me at the gate, and she's getting worried if my phone's vibrating is any guess. I, uh, I'll see you in class tomorrow, Yumi."

Yumi's classmate headed to the door, nervous that Sei would not be scared by the threat of Rei's observational skills and presence, but found the blonde was moving back slightly, hand still holding the home made scarf. "Okay Yoshino. Thank you for cleaning up and," Sei paused to hand the younger girl her scarf, and leaning in close finished with a whisper, "being so tactful. Rei should be proud."

Yoshino snatched her scarf and was halfway through the door before parting with her own retort, "I'm sure Shimako would say you've come a long was as well, Sei."

Yumi looked at the table, neat and orderly. She looked at Sei, beautiful and fierce. Then Yumi looked at the closed door, filling the room with vague echoes. She grabbed the blonde's hand with her own, squeezing tight. "I know a lot just happened, but what did I miss?"


	4. Two's Company, Everyone Else Is a Crowd

Jaych

Forgotten 4

Two's Company, Everyone Else Is a Crowd

Disclaimers are fully articulated in the first chapter. If you've made it this far, please shoot me a review and I'll hit you back.

Walking to the station, Yumi pondered what had happened to her neat, expected, and sometimes suffocating life. Sei had never answered her question, and even now, hands occasionally brushing, intertwining as they walked, the older girl remained silent. Yumi remembered seeing the trademark grin cross the blonde's face after she had asked "What did I miss?" It had comforted her, and the older the girl had given her a hug to redefine the word. Sei had held Yumi tight, like a treasure she would never see again, flooding the first year student with warm, new memories.

As they entered the station, crowded and rowdy with the after work and school commuters, Sei finally spoke. "Yumi, my train is ten minutes away but yours is only five," the older girl trailed off, "and I, well, I want you to call me, okay? Once you get home, just to know you're safe." The blonde looked down at Yumi, reminding the brunette of her previous intensity. No silly grin, no angry glare, just a deep look of longing, and something she could not place.

Yumi could hear the rumble of the approaching train, see its lights grow blinding as it approached. "Of course," she said to Sei, extending her hand across the small distance separating them. The younger girl knew Sei would be there at school tomorrow. She would be Rosa Gigantea, a rogue leader in the Yamayurikai. Part of Yumi, however, dreaded the possibility of not seeing her new lover tomorrow. "I'll call you," the younger girl continued, attempting to move her heart faster than the train. "I'll call you for a kiss," she finished, surprised by her own boldness.

The smile was back on Sei's face as her eyebrows bounced a little. "If my dear Yumi feels a kiss is proper compensation then so be it," the blonde said, pulling Yumi's hand so she fell across the few inches between them. Yumi felt so good against her and Sei leaned in, public be damned, to kiss the girl. It was not the hard, needy, claiming kiss of earlier, but a short, passionate reminder. "You owe me, Yumi, one call later," the blonde smiled down, a rush coming over her at the sight of her Yumi's swollen lips.

The train doors opened with a whoosh behind the brunette and Sei playfully nudged Yumi into the train. As people piled in, blocking the shorter girl's vision she heard once more, the loud laugh and demanding voice of Sei, "Tonight or I'm coming over to throw pebbles at your window!" The brunette shook her head laughing before falling to her seat with a sigh. When was the last time she had been on the train fast enough to get a seat? Would Sei make it home, or have to wait? And when was Yoshino going to call her out for, well, for everything that had happened? Did she even notice?

Yumi let herself be carried away by thoughts and memories as the train sped dutifully closer to home.

----------

Yoshino didn't want to leave Rei's room so early, but she was having a more and more difficult time keeping things to herself. She at least owed it to Yumi to call her before such private business became public, an unavoidable eventuality at the exclusive girls' school. Yoshino bustled quickly to her house and room, preparing questions for her classmate. What was she thinking? Did she even like Sei? Was she sure she liked girls? Scratch that one, Yoshino thought, the evidence surely displayed a pleasure with the company of other women. Was Yumi blind to Sachiko, though? Did she not see the stifled woman's conservative attempts at affection? Yoshino would have to give her classmate and friend an earful, but before she could pull up Yumi's number, she saw an unfamiliar number begin scroll across the display.

"Hello," the violet eyed girl answered politely without giving away any information. Rei called her paranoid.

"Hello, Yoshino," The first year student heard the smooth articulation of Sachiko's voice coming across the phone for the first time ever. She had never even emailed the other girl unless she was sending it to the Yamayurikai as a group. She had also never believed in coincidences.

"Yes, Sachiko, of course, how can I help you?" Nice, but detached, thought the younger girl.

"It's a matter of this afternoon," The Rosa Chinesis en Bouten began, "I heard that my petit seoure was left alone with Sei and," Yoshino held her breath during the pause, "you may have some clue as to why she out so late? She never mentioned it to me."

Yoshino swallowed and tried to think of when she had possibly mentioned to anyone that Yumi was at school late. Rei. She had told her cousin the bubbly girl needed help cleaning when she went to fetch her scarf. Yumi would be hearing about this too, Yoshino decided.


End file.
